Local, state, and federal governments have instituted laws regarding the use of mobile computing devices such as cell phones, handheld computers, media players, etc. by drivers of motor vehicles. Such laws aim to increase motor vehicle safety, often by prohibiting use of mobile devices while operating a motor vehicle. Some uses mobile devices are apparent from outside of the motor vehicle, particularly if the driver has the mobile device raised to the driver's ear as typically performed during a voice call. Other uses, however, may be less apparent from outside of the motor vehicle, particularly if the driver discreetly uses the mobile device below the vehicle window, such as on the driver's lap. Discreet use of mobile devices by drivers may increase as the functionality of these devices expands beyond voice calls to include wireless Internet access, electronic games, media players, etc.